pluscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Dimension
About the Original Sky Dimension Accourting to the Minecraft wiki , "The Sky Dimension was originally planned for the Beta 1.8 Adventure Update, but Notch put it on hold till the Nether was more fun. The original concept of the Sky Dimension was later rebranded as 'The End,' a dark place fittingly referred to as the 'end of the game,' home to the Endermen and the Ender Dragon, and a total conversion of the original idea. Notch tweeted much later that a different 'Skylands' dimension probably was still in the making. This version, completely separate from the End, was set to replace the original idea. However, Jeb later stated that returning the Sky Dimension was not planned and therefore is unlikely to be done. In this version of the Sky Dimension, the build up of the world blocks-wise is very much like the Overworld, but it is always midday and it does not rain or snow (though cloud cover does appear as if it were raining). Although uncommon, it is possible to find sugar cane, redstone, lapis lazuli, and more rarely diamond. Like the normal world, you can also find dungeons, iron, coal, and gold. The only mobs that spawn in the sky dimension are chickens and very rarely cows and pigs. Below the islands of the Sky Dimension is nothing but the Void and a layer of clouds." PlusCraft's Sky Dimension When creating the Sky Dimension, our goal was to keep it as close as we can to the original idea, but with a few extra feature to give the dimension a reason to come. Unlike the original idea, any mob can spawn; some more than others. Ocelots and wolves spawn in larger groups on the islands. Horses will also spawn in Plains Biomes. Unfortunately, you are not able to bring these mobs back down to the Overworld. Like the original idea, the time is frozen at mid-day and it never rains. Hostile mobs will only spawn inside cave systems or ravines or above ground under another floating island. This gives the dimension a safe area to build above ground, but make it difficult below ground. Ore Generation Since the islands of the Sky Dimension are quite small, ore generation of the more rare ores have been moved to be higher up. This makes the Sky Dimension a perfect place to mine. No island will generate anything below level 64. Ore veins generate the same as they would do in the Overworld. With the small islands size and large quatities of ore veins, it is possible to find rare ores such as diamonds and emeralds from the outside. The player can then bridge over or down to the ores. Structure Generation Dungeons are rare to find because of the island sizes, but they still generate. They can be found at levels 64 and 150. Since the Sky World was created in 1.6, all horse items can be found in these dungeons. Abandon Mineshafts and Strongholds do not generate in this world due to the lack of space inside the islands. Temples on the other hand, will. Desert temples and wells will only generate in the Desert Biomes and Jungle Temples will only generate in the Jungle Biomes. Witch Huts will also spawn in Swamp Biomes. Ore Generation Levels This is a chart on how ores generate in the Sky Dimension. The veins of ore is the same as it would be in the Overworld. Emerald ore only generates in Extreme Hill biomes also. Frequency - The amount of tries the world will go through to generate an ore vein. Rarity - The chance for a try to be successful. Note: 0% can still result in a failure.